Pregnant
by FandomDealer
Summary: Stephanie finds out she's pregnant and reveals the fact to several people. Soon after she is kidnapped, but no one seems to know anything. Who kidnapped her and why? Rating for language.
1. Pregnant, getting fat

A/N: I haven't written anything in a while and I'm not sure I want to continue with story either, but I thought I'd put it up to see if anyone is interested... or maybe someone wants to write it for me? I apologize for it being so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Plum world.

* * *

I sat on the toilet seat staring hard at the piece of plastic and the spot of blue on it. Blue means… negative right? My hand shook as I reached for the box sitting on the sink corner. Deep breathes Stephanie. I turned the box over and tried to focus my eyes…. There it was… blue… it means…

---

"What are you doing with your life Stephanie?" My mother asked me as I sat to the kitchen table putting away another donut on a Sunday morning. I came here for the free donut but instead I get free lectures. "You're not as young as you used to be," she looked up at me. "I thought you gave up sugar?" but she moved right along with her lecture. "When are you going to give me grandchildren? I'm not going to live much longer either."

I almost dropped my donut at this. I decided to take a quick exit now before I said anything I would regret. "I got to go mom. I told Morelli I would meet him for lunch."

"Ask him to come here."

"Sorry Mom, he's working, I'm meeting him at Pino's."

"He's working on a Sunday?"

"Yea, sorry." I stood up and eyed the donuts in the box… considered taking the whole box but instead only grabbed one extra donut on my way out.

---

I sat at Pino's, hot steaming pizza in front of me. If Morelli isn't here in the next minute I'm going to eat the whole thing and my waistband really can't afford it right now. In fact I should probably start working out again.

"Hey Cupcake." Morelli walked up next to me, kissed me on the forehead and backed onto the other side of the booth into his seat. "You didn't start?"

"I was waiting for you!"

"Sorry, it's this case I'm working on."

I picked up a slice and made it disappear in under a minute.

"Hungry?" Joe asked me laughing.

I glared at him. "It's your fault!"

"Have you told your mother yet? That's where you were this morning right?"

"Yea, but I couldn't tell her." I said through a mouthful of pizza. "What will she think! She wants grandchildren, but I'm not even married yet."

"You're going to have to tell her sometime. Have you told _him_ yet?"

I almost choked on my pizza. "No. no." I choked out.

"Well you better hurry up, before he finds out for himself."

---

I was sitting in Mary Lou's kitchen eating ice cream and pickles. Mary Lou was only having some ice cream.

"I don't know how you eat that." She commented making a gross face.

"It's good!" She gave me a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing. So tell me how things are going. Have you told everyone?"

"Joe knows."

"You mean you didn't tell your mom?" I shook my head. "Your sister? Or _him_?"

"No." I shoved a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth and worked it around.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

My turn to give her a questioning look. We never have a real say in what we're going to do. Tradition and strong beliefs only allow for one thing.

---

I lay in bed, in my own apartment for a change. It was nearly two in the morning and I couldn't turn off my mind long enough to fall asleep.

My whole body went into high alert when I heard a noise at the front door. I sat up in bed, straining my ears to hear anything else. There was suddenly a large dark figure standing at the doorway.

"Ranger! You scared me!"

He walked into my bathroom and grabbed the nightlight I keep in there and plugged it in, lighting up my room a little. I could see him a little better now.

I could see he looked a little tired at he sat by me on my bed.

"You want to tell me something Babe?" His voice was quiet. Serious Ranger, not to be messed with Ranger. But am I ready to tell him?

"Ugh… I… You…." I shook my head to clear my head and reform my thoughts. "Um… Ranger. I don't know if you want to hear this." He nodded in encouragement. "I-I'm pregnant."

He stared at me for a little while. He nodded his head and stood up. "I need to think. I'll call you." He said before he turned and walked away.

I was a little surprised at his reaction; it was calm. I came back to my senses and called to him but he was gone.

---

After Ranger's visit I hadn't been able to sleep. I had stayed up all night watching my comfort movies, eating olives and popcorn.

It was 7 o'clock on a Monday morning. I could go to work or call in sick. I could stay at home, but then I would only spend the day worrying about what Ranger will say next. But if I show to work, there's the chance that I will run into Ranger.

Decisions, decisions.

I proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

---

"Hey Hal, monitor duty again?"

"Yep." He said turning in his chair to look at me. "Uh Stephanie, you want to join me in the gym tomorrow morning?"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat Hal?"

"Uh, no! No! Not that!"

I laughed, Hal was an easy target, but he was right… I'm getting fat he just thinks its because I eat too much.


	2. Kidnapped, the search begins

**A/N:** Gomen! I'm having trouble writing this story, so don't actually expect much in the way of quality. There is also a shift in POV from Steph to third person, whichis what most of the story will be written in. Enjoy what little there is.

**Disclaimer: **If only Ranger belonged to me... sigh but he doesn't. I bet Evanovich is having fun.

* * *

It was one of those days that everything went wrong, actually it wasn't all bad. 

My day started out somewhat normal. The alarm went off at 6:30 so that I could go out for a run but I decided that it was inhuman to be up that early and rolled back over to go to sleep. I finally did wake up at 9 and I took a shower and got dressed.

I drove myself to the bakery and rewarded myself for waking up with a Boston cream. I sat in my car in the parking lot and ate my donut…s. Morelli came along just as I licked my fingertips clean to make sure I was okay and then I took off to look for a FTA. Bad idea considering I don't have the best of luck with criminals and I am pregnant, but I was not gifted with too much common sense.

I found my FTA okay, I even got him back to the station okay, it was after I left that I hit trouble.

I was sitting in my car, stuck in traffic when this guy pulls open my door and gets in my car. The guy with shoulder length blonde hair he's pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore scruffy jeans, dirty t-shirt and a leather jacket. I looked into his green eyes and they almost seemed to twinkle at me. He was sexy! Everything would be okay and I would have given him a ride anywhere for his asking if it weren't for the fact that he was holding a gun. He was holding it low and it was pointed at me! Can you believe it! He tells me to pretend everything is okay and to keep driving. The light turns green and I drive.

If it weren't for the fact that I was pregnant I would have done something stupid like trying to throw the guy out of the car or screaming but my responsible side said to keep quiet and do what he says. He guides me out of the city onto a freeway heading south straight out of Trenton. At least I got kidnapped by a guy I can stand to stare at for a few hours... possibly days.

---

Morelli stood outside Stephanie's apartment knocking on her door. He had tried calling her cell phone and had left several messages telling her to call him, but she hadn't called back. He had tried to check up on her yesterday but there had been no answer at the door then. Today he decided to take a look inside.

He slipped his copy of the key to her apartment into the door and let himself in. He listened for a moment but he didn't hear anything. He looked in the kitchen and there was nothing in the dish drain drying; he checked the bathroom and the bathtub was dry; the bed was unmade but it was always like that.

As far as he could tell, she hadn't been there for at least a couple of days. He tried Stephanie's cell again and it went straight to the voicemail. He gave a sigh and ended his call. He slipped his phone into his pocket and turned back to the apartment.

He suddenly noticed Rex. He was stuffed into his soup and fast asleep. Morelli shook his head. "What kind of trouble are you in now?" He addressed the not there Stephanie.

He picked up Rex's cage and walked out of the apartment, locking up behind himself.

He put Rex's cage in the back seat of his SUV and drove over to the office on Hamilton.

He got out of his SUV and went into the bond office. Connie was sitting behind her desk and the door to Vinnie's office was closed. Lula was nowhere in site.

He sent a nod in greeting to Connie.

"Have you seen Steph?" Connie asked looking a bit stressed. "I have more FTAs than I know what to do with." She waved to a pile of files at the edge of her desk. "And Ranger hasn't come in for couple of days now. I'm getting worried."

"You haven't seen Steph either." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

Connie shook her head, "I'm getting worried. She usually checks in. I tried her cell phone but it's turned off."

"Hunh." Morelli paused. "Thanks." He turned and left the office.

As he pulled away in his SUV, he pulled out his cell and dialed.

"Hey... Have you seen Steph?... I checked her apartment, looked like she hadn't been there for a couple of days but Rex was there... No I got him... Call me if you find anything." He hung up and sighed.

He flipped open his phone and dialed again. "It's Morelli. I doubt that you'll find anything, but can you run a check at all hospitals in the Trenton area for anyone fitting Stephanie's description ... No I don't want to file anything official with missings yet. Ranger's on it too... yeah, thanks." He hung up and put the phone away. He couldn't think of anything else he could do.

He drove about Trenton aimlessly, looking for any sign of Stephanie, hoping to find a clue as to what happened to her. This was unlike her. Usually when she went missing there was at least a stalker or an angry FTA involved. But this time around, no one knew anything about what Stephanie was involved with, mostly because she wasn't involved with anything... anything dangerous anyway.


	3. Kidnapper, witness to the mystery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Plum-verse.

**A/N: **Arg! Tank is hard to write for! He says so little, but we know he talks to Ranger! I don't know if I should put him in proper English or not! The good news is that this is actually starting to look like a story! But I'm having a hard time still, so be patient! Anyone with any suggestion as to how to find Steph, please suggest away. Please!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Ranger held the cell up to his ear. "No... Do you need me to get him?... I'll see what I can find." He ended the call.

Tank who was sitting in the SUV with him raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Morelli. Stephanie is missing." Ranger answered the unasked question.

Ranger dialed another number. "Get Hal and be here in 10." He ordered.

"We've been keeping an eye on her. She's not involved in any dangerous cases and there haven't been any new stalkers." Tank stated. "Has she said anything to you?" Tank turned to Ranger.

Ranger shook his head. "Not anything significant."

Exactly eight minutes later, a black SUV pulled up behind them. Ranger shifted the gear into drive and pulled away.

Not too much later they arrived at Rangeman. Ranger immediately put his men trying to find out where Stephanie was. Three hours later they didn't have much.

Ranger had to settle for a timeline of what was happening with Stephanie before she disappeared.

"She left her apartment at 9:30. She was at the bakery at 9:37, she had three Boston creams." Hal said the last part quieter. "She saw Morelli then. She found Deric Rodgers at 10:15 and had him at the station at 10:49. She was seen leaving there at 11:05. She was probably heading back to the office on Hamilton." Hal looked up at his boss.

"That's all we've got?" He asked in a low tone.

"Sorry boss, that's all we could find."

"Fine. Take someone with you and start asking questions along Clinton and Hamilton, maybe someone's seen something. Take a picture of Stephanie and her car with you."

"Yes boss." Hal turned and went to a computer. He pulled up something on the computer and printed off a picture of Stephanie and her car.

Ranger pulled out his cell and dialed. "She was last seen handing over a FTA to the cops. We think she was going back to the Hamilton office. I have my men asking questions on the streets." Ranger listened for a while. "I think it's time you file that missing person report, put an APB on her car. I have a picture if you need..." He hung up the phone, no conversation enders as usual.

"Tank!" Ranger barked and Tank was right there beside Ranger in a moment. "Print out a picture of Stephanie and her car, we're going to go ask questions too."

--

Twenty minutes later they were on Hamilton talking to people in stores and on the street. Ranger and Tank would enter a store and the women would suddenly feel very hot, scared but hot. Ranger would question some of them and they would mumble out something incoherent and then the two men would leave.

An hour into it Ranger walked to bus stop wakes up the old homeless man sleeping there.

"Hey, man! What's the deal?" He asks irritated for being woken, but then sees Ranger and immediately goes quiet. "What can I do for you?" He asks.

Ranger shows him the picture of Stephanie. "Have you seen this woman?" Ranger asks in a dangerous voice.

The man squints at the picture. "Maybe. It's hard to tell, I see a lot of people."

Ranger shows him the picture of the car. "She would have been driving this."

One look at the picture of the car and the man's eyes light up. "Yeah, I know that car!"

"Did you see anything unusual?" Ranger asked, eye narrowed. "Was there anyone else in the car with her?"

"Well there was that man. He was sitting next to me for along time. Looked like he was waiting for someone." He stated.

"How do you know it was a someone and not a bus?"

"Well 'cause, buses came and went and he didn't get on any of them. The girl was stopped there for a red." He said pointing to the street not too far from the stop. "He got up, walked to the car and got in. I think he pulled a gun out from his back too. Then they just drove off that way." He said pointing down the road.

"Can you describe the man?"

"Sure. Didn't think the guy was too dangerous. You get a sense for those kinds of things when you live on the streets. He didn't feel too dangerous though, not as dangerous as some others. Not as dangerous as you. The guy gave me a twenty too before he left."

"You still got that twenty?"

"Yea I still got the twenty. You're lucky too, I was just thinking about getting some lunch." The old man dug in his back pocket which seemed to be his only good pocket and pulled out a bunch of bills, most of them dollar bills. He picked out the twenty and handed it to Ranger.

Ranger pulled out some rubber gloves from one of his pockets and took the twenty and then took off the glove, keeping the twenty inside the glove. He handed it to Tank and took out his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to the man.

"You got some time?" Ranger asked the man.

"Got nothing but time." The man replied.

"Mind coming with us and describing the man to our sketch artists?"

"Long as you buy me some lunch."

---

They were back at the Rangeman. They had the old man sitting in a cubicle with his lunch describing the possible kidnapper to a sketch artist.

Ranger listened for a while then walked away. Tank followed him to his office and as soon as Tank entered and closed the door behind himself, Ranger punched a wall.

"She'll be alright. She's been through this before." Tank tried to reassure the angryRanger.

Ranger glared at Tank. "It's not the same... she's pregnant." He said to Tank.

"Shit." He paused for a second. "Who's kid?"

"What?" Ranger turned to Tank with a question on his face.

"Who's kid is it? Your's or Morelli's?" He asked more clearly.

Ranger seemed deeply confused by this. He had assumed that the kid was Morelli's but depending on how far along she was it was entirely probable that the baby was his. "Fuck."


	4. Searching, a break in the case

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Plum-verse, Janet Evanovich does.**

**A/N: **Alright, so I had a beautiful moment of inspiration and now I know exactly where this story is going. I don't know how long it will take me to put it down but know that there is an end and there is an answer to the question everyone is asking.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Here I was in a beach house some where along the Virginia coast, sitting on the couch in front of the television, my kidnapper massaging my feet and a tub of ice cream in my hands. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. I must be crazy.

"Arrow you said."

"Yes." he replied.

I took another bite of ice cream. It helps me think. He says his name is Arrow. Actually he said it wasn't his name but there was no way he would be telling me his real name so I better get used to calling him Arrow.

He said he was a friend of Diesel's and he needed my help with something. This wasn't too unusual really. Diesel was the kind of guy who drops in my life every so often always asking for a favor. But I can't think of any cases that I'm involved with that would be considered _special_.

Arrow refused to give me any more details. What's a girl to do? Well this girl is going to use it as an opportunity to have a vacation.

I took another look at Arrow. He was really good at this foot massage thing. Maybe that was his special ability, massages!

"That is not my ability." He frowned. He didn't shift his gaze from the TV as he said it. He was intensely focused on a football game.

"Then what is your ability?"

"It's none of your business is what it is."  
"So it is massages. There's no reason to be ashamed of having such an ability. I would be proud of having a super power like that!" I sometimes wished that Morelli had a super power like that.

"Fine! When you were kid did you ever play Memory?"

"Like the card game?" He nodded. "Sure, yeah. I suck at that game."

"Well I was great at it."  
"So you have a super memory?" I asked confused. Don't normal people also have perfect memories? What's so special about that?

"No, I was just really good at matching."

"What kind of super power is that?" Matching of all things. So he wins at a game of memory, what else could matching possibly be used for.

"I didn't say it was a super power, now did I?" He was ignoring my feet and looking at his watch. "Time to lay down some hints." He moved my feet on to the couch and stood up.

"Hints? What hints?" This had me curious. Did this have something to do with Diesel?

It had started as a shitty day and it hadn't gotten much better. There had been no hits on the sketch and they hadn't found anymore witnesses. Ranger was hoping Joe had something more. And just as he began to wonder where Joe was, Joe slid into the seat across from him.

"Sorry, I had a thing with a suspect that I needed to deal with." Joe apologized. Ranger wasn't interested in Joe's apologies. He wished the man would get to the important information already. Does or does he not have any information on Steph? But Joe asked the question before he had a chance. "Any thing new?"

"No, nothing. The sketch was a bust." Ranger replied. He saw the disappointed look on Joe's face and knew that Joe didn't have any good news either.

"I ran it by a FBI friend and they didn't find anything." Joe let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. "Steph's mom is freaking out and I just don't know what to tell her."

"Try to keep her calm."

"Easy for you to say." He heard Morelli mumble.

---

"What kind of detective are you?" Mrs. Plum asked, while fixing him a plate of food.

"Not a very good one apparently." He mumbled to himself. He was doing a lot of that, mumbling that is.

"I have my gun ready. When you find out where Stephanie is, call me. We can go rescue her together." Grandma Mazur chimed in. Morelli picked up his tired head to look at the old woman. She had her forty-five Glock in her hand.

"Put that thing away!" Mrs. Plum sounded alarmed and annoyed at the same time.

"Fine." Grandma Mazur huffed and pushed it back into her purse.

Morelli sighed in relief. He was not up to dealing with a crazy plum with a firearm. Suddenly a plate of meat and potatoes appeared before him. He thankfully began eating; keeping his mouth busy so he couldn't say anything he would later regret and Mrs. Plum went back to her ironing. Morelli could tell by the baskets of freshly ironed clothes that Mrs. Plum was slowly making her way through every piece of clothing in the house. He wondered what the chances were if he dropped off his clothes that they would get ironed too. He better not risk it, Mrs. Plum might get too enthusiastic with the starch.

Morelli had finished his food and was just about to leave the house when Grandma Mazur called him back. Grandma Mazur was on the phone talking to someone excitedly. She hung up and immediately started talking to Morelli.

"Betty heard from Susan at the Parlor that Tommy Wilker swears he saw Stephanie's kidnapper yesterday along the 295 on his way back from seeing his grandchildren in Virginia."

"Do you know where exactly?" Asked Morelli hurriedly. This was a break in the case, even if it was flimsy.

"Not sure. Susan was interrupted by Debbie telling a story about her grandchild Rosie." Grandma Mazur answered.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Wilker. Do you know where he lives?"

Grandma grabbed her purse and began walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Morelli's voice was just a little panicked.

"I'm coming with you to talk to Tommy." Grandma Mazur grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. "Are you coming?" She called back to Morelli who was still inside.

Morelli turned to Mrs. Plum but Mrs. Plum only shook her head. "Make sure she doesn't shoot anyone."

Morelli walked out and Mrs. Plum closed the door behind him. He sighed at the sight of Grandma Mazur waiting by his SUV.


	5. Witness, the interview

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Plum word, that would be Janet Evanovich. I am ever grateful for her to letting us dabble in her world.

**A/N:** So sorry about the delay. I had this chapter ready to go but I got so busy that I left it for the weekend only to realize... my computer does not have word on it. Blah blah. Long story short here it is.

Also lets recognize our clever anonymous reviewer _Reader_. Your guess is correct... except Greek.

* * *

He said it was time to lay down the hints. I didn't really understand what he meant but he did come back the same night with some Chinese. I didn't ask too many questions. Arrow mostly looked harmless but sometimes I got the feeling he was almost as dangerous as Ranger.  
I had the feeling that I wasn't here to help Diesel, which made me wonder if I was here at Diesel's request at all.  
"Where's Diesel?"  
"Hunh?" He had a mouth full of kung-pao chicken.  
"You said he needed my help but he's not here."  
"Hmm." He was still chewing.  
"Is he up to something? Is he crashing at my place with another _unmentionable _of his again?" My imagination was getting out of hand now. What if this time it was too dangerous and he needed me out of the way? What if he was the one taking care of Rex? Arrow had reassured me that Rex was being taken care of but if Diesel was there Rex was in danger. Was I being a bad hamster mom?  
"Calm down!" Arrow suddenly said. He then dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell. He dialed a number that strangely looked too long to be domestic. "Man, where are you?" I heard mumbling at the other end. "Yeah, I'll put her on." he then held out the phone to me. "Here you go, it's Diesel."  
I took the phone from him all ready to start with the ranting when I heard his voice. "Hey Sweetie pie." Now I felt like yelling.  
"You better not be in my apartment!" I managed out between my lips.  
"I'm not." He answered smoothly.  
"Then where are you?"  
"I'm around, on a case."  
"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the reason I'm here, somewhere unknown?"  
"Nope. Not at all." I could hear the smile on his face.  
"Then, why am I here?"  
"Arrow has a special talent."  
"Yes I know. He can match cards." I said, annoyed.  
"Not just cards. He had a talent for picking out things that fit together."  
"Things that fit together?" What was he talking about?  
"He's mostly works with government scientist types solving their mechanical problems, but I called him in for a favor."  
"And what would that have anything to do with me?"  
"Relax sweetheart. I called him in for you."  
"For me?" I wish he would get to the point already.  
"I thought I'd help you out with your man problem."  
"I don't have a man problem!" I'm pretty sure my voice went up an octave.  
"Sweetheart. You love two men. You need to choose."  
I paused. I wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't wrong.  
"Well I got to go. My mark is moving. Later." Click. He hung up.

--

Morelli's first instinct was to call Ranger. Just in case Grandma Mazur was tempted to shoot anyone for information, Ranger would be good to have around for backup. But then again, Ranger might be tempted to shoot for information too, though he thought Ranger had a way of getting information that didn't leave any visible injuries.  
Mr. Wilker was around the same age as Grandma Mazur and looked just as old. For a moment Morelli wondered if it was actually possible that this man was allowed to drive. He couldn't see how the old man saw through the thick bifocals he wore. He internally sighed, that wasn't his concern right now.  
"Mr. Wilker, I appreciate you speaking with me at this hour." Morelli thanked the man as they all sat down at the small kitchen table.  
"I figured out would be by me eventually." The old man answered.  
"Is it true that you saw Steph's kidnapper?" Grandma Mazur got to the point. Morelli sometimes appreciated the candid ways of Grandma Mazur; she said exactly what was on her mind, saving him a lot of time.  
"Well it could have been. I can't be too sure." He paused for a moment and continued. "I was stopped at a gas station in Virginia along the 95 when I saw him. He didn't look suspicious or anything, it was his car that I noticed. It was a powder blue '53 Buick Roadmaster. I haven't seen one of those in a while."  
"Well isn't that a pip. He's driving around my car." Grandma Mazur huffed.  
Morelli ignored her and moved on to the next question. "Where exactly were you when you saw him."  
"Somewhere before Fredericksburg, I remember that much. Sorry I can't be more specific." Mr. Wilker looked apologetic.  
From the corner of his eye Morelli saw Grandma Mazur's hand move to her purse. Instinct and just ridiculous neighborhood stories told him she was about to pull her gun on old Mr. Wilker. Before she could he stood up and thanked Mr. Wilker.  
"Where are we going?" Grandma Mazur asked from her place at the table. She seemed to be having some trouble getting the gun out of her purse. "He knows more than he's telling us."  
"I don't." Mr. Wilker sounded outraged.  
"You're fibbing." She accused.  
"I ain't a liar!" Mr. Wilker suddenly stood up.  
"You are!" She finally managed to pull the gun out of her purse and point it at Mr. Wilker.  
Morelli was at a loss for what to do. Attempt to take it away and she's might accidentally discharge it.  
Before Morelli could decide on his reaction Mr. Wilker knocked the gun to the side and tackled grandma Mazur to the ground. The gun skittered to the side while Mr. Wilker and Grandma Mazur wrestled on the ground.  
"You nasty old bat!" Mr. Wilker was yelling.  
"You big fat fibber!" Grandma Mazur returned.  
Morelli was just about to intercede when Grandma Mazur found the right position to knee Mr. Wilker in the balls.  
Morelli heard the old man grunt and go still. The man was holding on to his crotch and whining. Grandma Mazur got to her feet and huffed. "Don't mess with me Tommy Wilker! I'm going to rescue Stephanie!"  
Morelli wasn't sure what one had to do with the other. He helped old Mr. Wilker into a chair, prepared him an ice pack and got Grandma Mazur out of the house.  
"That man knows more than he's saying." Grandma Mazur stated.  
"Give me your gun." Morelli pull out a hand for the gun in her purse. "Do you even have a license for that?"  
Grandma Mazur pouted and handed over the gun. Morelli put it in the glove compartment and hoped she wouldn't take it out again.

--

"Yo." He answered the phone. Morelli calling must mean he has some new information. "Virginia?... Yeah. I'll send some people out there.... Is that Steph's Grandma I hear?...." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Morelli questioning a witness with Grandma Mazur. "Yeah. Later."  
Ranger turned to Tank who happened to be standing in his office. "Could you get Hal and some others out on 95 by the Virginia border canvassing for Stephanie's kidnapper? An old man saw him at a gas station." To himself ranger acknowledged the power of the grapevine.


	6. Leads, finding Steph

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this verse or characters. All credit goes to Janet Evanovich.

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long but I've been crazy busy, but here it is. I don't really like it but it's one of those transition chapters. Yay!

* * *

Arrow had refused to explain himself last night, I had begged and screamed and huffed and stomped and slammed doors but no words ever left his lips. So I'm giving him the silent treatment. Problem is he looks comfortable in silence. This was making me rethink my whole strategy. Maybe I should go with the annoy-him-to-death tactic.  
I walked to where he could see me from his place on the couch.  
"Please! Please please please!" I begged. "What are you planning?"  
He was sitting with his eyes focus on the TV, he was watching a soap called Passion. For some reason he was finding the show amusing.  
"Arrow!" I was now standing hands on hip in front of the TV. "Tell me what you're planning!" My voice was hard and demanding ready to go on for another half an hour if I needed to. He just narrowed his eyes at me. For a moment I was scared for my life, but then he suddenly stood up and walked out of the house. Then I heard the car start up and leave the driveway.  
This was getting irritating. Whatever his plan is, it was useless. I don't need help with my man problem. I didn't have a man problem! Well maybe I did but that's not the point. Sitting here in Virginia wasn't going to help. First thing's first. I have to let someone know I'm here because I'm pretty sure Mom is in a panic about me being missing.  
I tried looking around for a phone but there was no phone and my cell had died a long time ago. Idiot Arrow! Soon as he comes back I'm taking my car back to Trenton.

He had left it up to Tank to send out the men in the morning. Going out in the middle of the night wouldn't have helped anyone. He was busy reaching out to people now. He had spent all morning being bounced around on the phone. His patience was running thin. He was tapping his finger on the desk listening to goddamn awful hold music when another call came in. He put the hold music on hold and picked up his other line.  
"Yes?" he recognized the number as Hal's. Tank walked in and he put the phone on speaker.  
"It looks like he got lost because he stopped and asked for help. He's heading towards Bevon."  
There was a moment of silence where Ranger processed the information given to him. It was too easy. They had found out where Steph was too easily. "Yeah, go check it out but do not approach." It could be a trap, but he had the feeling that it was something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling.  
He looked up at Tank for a moment. Tank nodded and left. Tank would get a vehicle ready.  
He hung up on the other line that was left on hold and dialed Morelli. "Yeah. Apparently the man asked for directions to Bevon.... Too easy.... I have Hal out with instructions to make no contact...." He hung up. He cradled his head in his hands. What was it he wasn't seeing?

"Call me when you have something." He told Ranger before he hung up. There was something distinctly not right with all this. Like they were all being led around by the nose, but to what end?  
For a moment he considered not calling in the information to his captain but he had to. The moment he does the news would be all around the burg before long. He could hold out for a couple of hours, until he heard back from Ranger. At least this way he could keep Grandma Mazur from coming with him. He wondered if he should be far away when he made the call in to his captain.

Ranger was sitting in his office impatiently trying to get some of his actual work done. He was out of leads until he heard back from Hal. There was a quiet knock at his door and Tank entered.  
"Anything yet?" Tank asked. Just then the phone rang.  
Ranger recognized the number as Hal's. He picked up the call on speaker. "Hal, tell me you found something."  
"I'm not sure boss."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well the car's been seen in town and they were seen headed towards the shore. I've been driving up and down the shore looking into people's driveways but there's no sign of Steph's car."  
"Go back into to town and check into a motel, we'll be down soon."  
"Okay boss."  
Ranger pressed the button to end the call. He only had to look at Tank before Tank gave a brief nod and left the office to prepare a vehicle. He looked at the phone again and dialed Morelli.

Aimlessly wondering around town had led him to the bakery where he got himself a cannoli.  
"Tell me you have good news." Morelli asked the moment he accepted the call. A slow smile crept onto his face as he heard Ranger's words. "I'll come with you. I'll meet you at your office in ten." He hung up before Ranger could object.  
He dialed his captain next. He listened for a moment before he responded. "Yes and I'm going down to Virgina to follow up.... I got it Captain.... Will do." He hung up and turned over his engine. He backed out of his spot at the Tasty Pastry and pulled out on to the street.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be the last and possibly very disappointing. Fair warning.


	7. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: **I do not over the Plum-verse!

**A/N: **First off… let me thank **JerseySue** for addressing Jackie's comment. I did mean to address that the last time I put up a chapter but I forgot. And I had a response prepared but now I'm just too tired to care.

... And now for the apology. I am sorry this took me so long. I have had absolutely zero time with any kind of proper brain functionality to even think about writing this story. But here it is. Enjoy...

* * *

**Pregnant...?**

Arrow wasn't back yet and it was getting pretty dark. Maybe I should attempt to go next door and ask the neighbor to use their phone but I'm pretty sure they've heard me screaming the night before and they might think it's some kind of domestic dispute. If they didn't helped me then they probably won't help me now. I can't wait a little while longer.

There was a knock on the door. I had the deadbolt on so Arrow couldn't get in. But I suspected that a deadbolt couldn't stop him, maybe I was wrong. I got up slowly and walked to the door, words already forming in my mouth.  
"Finally, where have you been?" I yanked the door open. I saw the low held glock and recognized the hand at once. Just to make sure I looked up and saw Ranger standing there looking baffled. "Hey." I greeted, trying to look as casual as possible.  
Just then I heard the loud crack that accompanied a door being kicked in. I looked back to see Morelli and Tank bust through the door. I looked back at Ranger and then past him. Hal was standing there with a big smile on his face. Probably glad to see me alive. Apparently Ranger gets scary when I'm in danger.  
"Steph." Morelli was at my side, hugging me in a moment. Then he took a step back and looked angry. "What the hell is going on?" He sounded angry too.  
A small shiver passed up my spine as Ranger placed his hand at the small of my back and pushed me in as he and Hal and let themselves in.  
"Where's the guy who kidnapped you?" Tank asked from behind Morelli.  
"Arrow is out. Don't know where he is but he took my car. This is one of Diesel's ridiculous plans."  
"Plan for what?" Ranger asked. He was being very quiet, which was scarier than usual. I had the feeling he wanted to kill Arrow.  
"I'm not sure." I answered hesitantly. I couldn't exactly explain he had a big plan to help me with my man problem. I looked at Ranger to make sure he hadn't picked up anything from my face or my mind. He hadn't, he just looks angry.  
"Don't lie." We all turned to the couch. Diesel was sitting there feet on the coffee table, remote in hand ready to watch some TV. "You know exactly what this is about." He grinned at me. "This is about the little-" I ran over to him and covered up his mouth with my hand.  
"I swear to god if you mention anything about my _man problem_ I will see to your accidental death personally." I whispered to him. I could tell by his eyes that he was smiling behind my hand.  
"We were trying to see which of you would make it first to the big rescue." We all turned again back in the direction of the front door. Standing there was Arrow. "I guess this counts as a draw." Our eyes followed him as he walked around slowly and plopped down on the other end of the couch.  
"What does that even mean?" Morelli asked.  
"Diesel wanted to help Stephanie finally figure out who her man should be." There was a long moment of silence.  
Tank cleared his throat. "We'll be outside." He grabbed Hal by the shoulder and steered him out the front door.  
Cowards! Abandoning me to this very embarrassing situation. Then again, good thing they left. Though I was pretty sure it was more for Ranger than anything else. Or rather for the fear of Ranger.  
"Does someone want to explain why Stephanie was kidnapped?" It was Ranger who spoke and we could all tell he was angry.  
"It wasn't exactly kidnapping. More like borrowing. She came voluntarily." Diesel offered.  
"I did not!"  
"You stayed voluntarily." He smiled a crooked smile at me, which only pissed me off.  
I saw the muscles around Ranger's mouth go tight. I thought better of arguing this one point. I looked at Morelli and noticed he was being amused by the entire exchange. Morelli was a nice guy, over the years he had relaxed a bit about the entire Stephanie in constant danger thing. I was pretty sure he was now just relieved to see that I was safe and finding this entire situation kind of amusing.  
While I was watching Ranger's and Morelli's reactions, Diesel and Arrow were having a sort of quiet conversation.  
"I thought you were good at matching people." Diesel was saying.  
"I am. But they're both pretty good fits for her." I saw Arrow's eyes slide over us. "Usually moments like this make things clearer but... it's still a difficult call to make."  
"Do you know how hard I worked to make this more exciting?" More exciting what does he mean?  
"Stop exaggerating. You could do that in your sleep." Arrow answered.  
"What do you mean more exciting? What can you do in your sleep."  
Diesel was already chuckling to himself. "We needed it to be more exciting so we spread a rumor you're pregnant."  
"It's not a rumor! I am pregnant!" I could feel my voice rise up an octave.  
"Did you forget to tell her?" Diesel dropped his voice to ask Arrow.  
"Maybe, she doesn't stop talking long enough for me to get a word in. It's kind of annoying you know."  
"I know what you mean." Diesel agreed.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Relax sweetheart!"  
"Do you really think it's the time for you to tell me to relax?" I need to calm down. Deep breathe. "What exactly do you know about my pregnancy?"  
"We faked it." Diesel stated matter-of-fact.  
"You faked it?" My voice dropped back down to it's normal range and went kind of quiet.  
"We thought we need to add a little pressure." Diesel replied.  
I had a momentary flash back to when Hal asked if I wanted to work out and I brushed it off because I thought I was pregnant. Was I just getting fat?!? Mental head slap! I was panicking over the wrong thing. "So you mean I'm not pregnant?"  
"Nope." Diesel answered.  
I wondered for a moment if this is happy news. Good thing I never told my mother. But now I'm just angry. Joe must have seen my nerves snap because he stepped in.  
"I think we all need to take a breath." He said and pushed me out to the broken back door. He took me outside and told me to breathe. He put a calming hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." I answered him. "They just piss me off!"  
He then pulled me into a hug and patted my back. It was kind of nice.  
"We can go in now." I told him after a moment and we stepped back in.  
Ranger was on his cell looking very frustrated. His brows were furrowed and the muscles around his mouth were tight. He was mostly doing the listening and then he finally said yes sir and hung up. He looked defeated.  
I couldn't help my curiosity. "What was that?" I asked Ranger.  
Arrow answered before Ranger could unclench his muscles to speak.  
"That was the General telling Ranger that he can't touch me." Arrow smiled mischievously. He then shifted his eyes to Joe. "That means you too. You can't arrest me." It almost felt like he was saying nani-nani boo-boo.  
Joe's cell rang. He looked at the read out and immediately answered. "Yes Captain..." He dropped his voice to answer. "You are joking right?... We are going to let this guy get away with it.... Alright.... Yes sir." He sighed as he hung up. Joe's captain probably told him the same thing that Ranger's general told him. Not that it mattered, I rather doubt a jail cell could have held either Diesel or Arrow.  
As Joe and Ranger stared at each other knowing the contents of their relative conversation I was looking at Diesel and the smirking Arrow and then I wasn't. I blinked to make sure my brain was working. But that didn't help, they had still disappeared, like they hadn't even been there. Except the TV was still on and there were indentations on the couch where they were sitting, but that was fading fast.  
"Ranger. Joe." But I didn't need to call their attention, they were staring at the same empty space.  
Great! Now I was stuck with my supposed man problem, a falsified pregnancy and a kidnapping... my kidnapping! It was like the whole funeral home thing again, people are just not going to forget this one. Worse yet, I don't really have an explanation for this one.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is it, feel free to boo me now. I ended it in true Janet Evanovich ambiguity. And I wasn't expecting the Joe-Ranger role reversal but there it is... it just happened. And rereading it, what I thought was Joe being a really good friend may come off a little Cupcake friendly... let me know what you think.


	8. Extra

**Pregnant - Extra**

They flipped for who gets to take me home. I'm not sure if Ranger won or lost because here I was sitting in his SUV looking out the window. The silence was unbearable. The last time I saw Ranger I told him I was pregnant and then Ranger walked out.

"Babe." I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you fidgeting?"

I didn't realize I was fidgeting. "Sorry." Would this be a good time to talk about what happened? Maybe I don't want to have that conversation.

--

He was glad to see her alive but now he would have to have a talk with her. But maybe he could avoid it altogether; Steph was easy going enough to let it go. If he avoided it then she would too. They'd both think it was a little awkward if she tried to force it.

The fact was that he found out she was pregnant and he flaked. He would have thought it would be him standing by her and supporting her but he just got scared. He couldn't really explain why.

--

"I was coming to get you Stephanie! But Morelli forgot to pick me up!" Grandma Mazur declared. She was reaching into her bag for what I knew was a gun. Ranger reached out a hand and stopped Grandma from pulling out whatever piece she had in there.

"Dear God Stephanie! What happened to you?" My mother was scolding me even as she hugged me. And then held me at arm length to check me up and down.

Dad came over and gave me a rare hug.

"I'm fine mom." I answered over Dad's shoulder.

Maybe I should have gone home and come by here first thing when I woke up. Grandma was now shuffling me towards the kitchen. "Tell me everything that happened?" Grandma was excited. I saw Dad shake his head from the corner of my eye. "I saw the sketch of the guy who gabbed you. He was a hottie."

"What are you saying! He kidnapped Stephanie." Mom was already pulling out leftovers for me.

"I don't need food mom. It's not like he didn't feed me." Eating meant I had to spend more time here. And that meant the phone would be ringing off the hook when I got home. News travels fast in the burg. Need to get home first and unplug the phone.

"Fine." She said but she continued to pull out food and started making me a care package.

"Well what happened?" Grandma asked. "Did he take advantage of you?" Grandma seemed more excited by the prospect than she should have.

"Of course not." I sighed. I really want to go home now.

"Stop asking Stephanie ridiculous questions." Mom told Grandma. "We should be glad that nothing happened."

"It wasn't a big deal. It was just a misunderstanding." I told her.

"Misunderstanding? Misunderstanding?" Mom's voice was starting to sound annoyed. "You don't call, no one knows where you are, everyone is looking for you and then we here someone abducted you and you say it's a misunderstanding!"

So maybe misunderstanding was a hasty word choice.

"Just leave her alone." Grandma Mazur waved off my mother.

Mom went to the pantry where I was sure she poured herself a shot and then grabbed a bag and returned. She packed all the food into the bag and shoved it my way.

I took the bag in hand and stood up. "I really just want to go home, take a shower and go to sleep now. I'll be by later and explain everything." By then I'll have a good enough lie to spread around.

"You can sleep here." Mom told me.

"It's alright Mrs. Plum. I'll take her home and make sure she's safe." Ranger finally stepped in to help.

Mom looked like she was debating whether I was safer with Ranger or if I was more in danger with him.

"Got to go Mom. I'll be by later." I took the bag of food and moved towards the door.

Grandma and Mom walked us to the door in true burg tradition.

When we were in the SUV I turned to Ranger. "Did you have to bring me here?"

"It was part of the deal with Morelli." So maybe he lost the flip.

He let me into the apartment and told me to wait at the entrance. He went to check out the apartment and then he returned.

"Babe." He said. His voice was a little husky. "I think you better take a shower and get to bed."

"Sure." He was a little close just to give out those instructions.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me." He said.

"Sure." I could feel his breath on me. I put a hand to his chest and pushed past him. So he was staying the day. He was going to be on my couch, nothing to worry about. I understand my mom's skepticism towards sending me home with Ranger.

I quickly took a hot shower and got out. I put on a pair of pajamas. I was towel drying my hair when Ranger walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the doorway and watched me brush my hair. And when I was done and leaving he was still standing in the way.

"Ranger?" I asked as I looked up at his face.

"Babe." Was that suppose to be an answer? He then turned so I could pass. But as I was stepping over the threshold to my bedroom he stopped me and turned me. He then leaned in and rested his forehead on my forehead.

"Ranger?" I asked confused. He then backed off and let me go.

I went and got into bed under the covers with a sigh.

I must have fallen a sleep pretty fast because I woke up when it was dark. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make myself some coffee when I stopped in my living room; there was Ranger on my couch, faster asleep.

He was still there.

**

* * *

A/N:** This was written to purely satisfy my need for a Babe moment... since they didn't really get a moment in the story. *sigh of satisfaction* I actually didn't intend for this to be very long but I started writing just after I posted the last chapter and the next day I was done with this. =) I guess no obligation writing produces faster. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it and **thank you** for reading and reviewing (for those who did)!

And just to address the ambiguity issue. I can't help it, I believe in canon. Until Janet makes a decision I cannot force two people together. And also, I no longer object to Morelli. What most people remember about Morelli comes from the first half of the series where he is unquestionably an a**, but I believe he has grown up, much more so than Stephanie. And so, though I'm not a Cupcake, I do not object to Morelli.


End file.
